


as long as you love me so

by elizaham8957



Series: Twelve Days of Stydia Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Post Series, am i right or what?, but i mean they're sharing a ski cabin with stydia and all their children so not REALLY background, married scira, married stydia, nothing like stydia and their future children frolicking in the snow, the scira is sort of background for the record, this is ungodly fluffy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaham8957/pseuds/elizaham8957
Summary: In retrospect, Stiles wasn’t exactly sure how they had ever thought this vacation was going to be peaceful.Twenty years ago, sure. He and Lydia and Scott and Kira had done this easily. Renting a cabin in the mountains at a ski resort and relaxing while taking in the beauty of nature and attempting to ski (for Stiles, anyways) was a piece of cake right out of college. They’d packed bags and loaded up the car and that was it. Spending the days skiing, taking in the breathtaking views from the tops of the mountains, relaxing in the jacuzzi at the cabin afterwards— it had been a welcome retreat after the stress of four years of university, and they’d had an awesome weekend away before their first Christmas as graduates.Maybe that was why they had all jumped at the idea of going to that ski resort again, almost twenty years later. But a lot had changed since then— most notably the fact that between the two couples, they now had seven children. And they never made things easy.





	as long as you love me so

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Have some extreme fluff with a generous helping of absolutely no plot. 
> 
> The hardest part of writing these fics was definitely coming up with names for all the kids, so big shoutout to my sister Haley (magicath17) and Allison (im2old4thisotp) for helping me with those. Emmy's name is all Allison, and Nolan was her suggestion too. 
> 
> Title's from Let it Snow. Enjoy!

In retrospect, Stiles wasn’t exactly sure how they had ever thought this vacation was going to be peaceful.

Twenty years ago, sure. He and Lydia and Scott and Kira had done this _easily._ Renting a cabin in the mountains at a ski resort and relaxing while taking in the beauty of nature and attempting to ski (for Stiles, anyways) was a piece of cake right out of college. They’d packed bags and loaded up the car and that was _it._ Spending the days skiing, taking in the breathtaking views from the tops of the mountains, relaxing in the jacuzzi at the cabin afterwards— it had been a welcome retreat after the stress of four years of university, and they’d had an awesome weekend away before their first Christmas as graduates.

Maybe that was why they had all jumped at the idea of going to that ski resort again, almost twenty years later. But a lot had changed since then— most notably the fact that between the two couples, they now had seven children. And they _never_ made things easy.

“Nope,” Stiles said, shaking his head vehemently, determinedly _not_ making eye contact with his youngest, because he knew the power of Emilie’s puppy-dog eyes. “I am not answering that. Ask your mother.”

“Why am I in charge of making these decisions?” Lydia asked, shooting her husband a look from the other side of the couch.

“Yeah, why aren’t you asking Uncle Scott?” Stiles asked of the pack of children gathered in front of him. “He’s the alpha.”

“If he says no, it shouldn’t count for me, because I’m not a werewolf,” Nolan cut in, and Stiles rolled his eyes at his son. He was only eight— he should _not_ be this snarky already.

“This has nothing to do with the supernatural, so I want no part of it,” Scott said. “Lydia is the resident genius. Make her decide.”

Lydia shot Scott a look of betrayal, but it was too late— the kids had already turned their full attention to her.

“Please, Aunt Lydia?” Caleb asked, and Stiles shook his head a little, taken aback by how much he sounded like Scott. His older brother Alex looked more like Kira, and Ava and Nathan were a mix of both their parents, but looking at Caleb was like looking back to another time, when Scott had been thirteen.

“You really want to go outside?” Lydia asked, voice skeptical. “It’s dark out. And _cold.”_

“But it’s _snowing,_ Mom,” Felicity said, pulling the same puppy-dog look her little sister had tried earlier. “We never get to see it snow.”

“And it’s _Christmas,”_ Ava added, hanging onto her best friend’s arm, the two ten-year-olds pouting their lips, and god, Felicity was making that same face that Lydia did when she really, _really_ wanted something.

“You know you have to put your coats back on, right?” Lydia said. “You can’t go outside in your pajamas. And everything is probably still wet from skiing today.”

“Not my stuff!” Nolan said proudly. “I didn’t fall at _all.”_

“How are you related to Stiles, then?” Scott mused, and Stiles shot him an offended glare. “He tried the actual skiing slope _once_ before he went and joined you guys on the tubing slope.”

“That is a _lie,”_ Stiles said, even though Scott’s accusations were… not exactly false. Coordination was not his strong suit, and he was a horrific skier. “I wanted to spend time with my children, _Scott.”_

“We laid all our clothes on the floor to dry and put our gloves on the heaters,” Felicity said, determination in her tone. “So everything’s dry. We checked!”

Lydia sighed, and Stiles could tell, just from that look in her eye, that she was out of arguments. _That’s what we get for having a genius daughter,_ Stiles mused, as Lydia shook her head in defeat, about to give in. Felicity could tell too, her amber eyes lighting up with excitement.

“It’s seven right now,” Lydia said. “You have till eight, and then you’re coming back inside. And then _some_ of you are going right to bed,” Lydia said, with a pointed look at Emilie.

Kira emerged from the kitchen just as the kids all whooped in excitement, the seven of them scattering to gather up snow pants and jackets.

“What’s going on?” she asked, mug of tea clutched between her hands.

“We’re playing in the snow!” Ava exclaimed, racing past her mom and up the stairs after the rest of the kids. Kira just gave her daughter a look before sitting down on the couch next to Lydia, sipping her tea.

“I hope that’s okay,” Lydia said apologetically. “I told them it was fine.”

Kira shook her head. “As long as they’re all in one piece, I don’t care _what_ they do. After four kids, I’ve learned to pick my battles.”

All seven of them came tumbling back down the stairs minutes later, in varying states of dress. Alex and Caleb, the two newly-turned teenagers, were pretty much dressed, other than missing gloves, but Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a little at the way Emilie had dressed herself, the five-year-old wearing her coat open over backwards snow pants.

“Come here, Em,” Stiles said, shrugging her coat off of her once she waddled over. “Let me help.” He helped guide her legs into the snow pants the right way this time, looping her scarf around her neck and zipping up her coat on top. “Sit down, kiddo,” he said, grabbing her discarded snow boots and tugging them on her feet as soon as she hopped up next to him on the couch.

“Gloves?” Stiles asked, and his daughter produced her bright pink pair from her pockets, holding them out towards him. Stiles tugged them on her hands with a smile, flicking at the pom pom on top of her hat afterwards, making her giggle.

“Alright,” Stiles said, shaking his head grimly. “You are fully prepared to take on the arctic tundra.” Emilie laughed, reaching out and squeezing his face between her gloved hands.

“You’re silly, daddy,” she declared, her eyes locking on his, her smile infectious. Out of their three kids, Emmy was the only one who had ended up with Lydia’s eyes— Felicity had the strawberry blonde hair, was practically a replica of Lydia in everything _but_ eye color, but Em had those green eyes, exactly like her mother’s.

Stiles grinned back at her, kissing the tip of her nose quickly, making her dissolve into giggles. The other kids were already flocking towards the door of the cabin, bundled up in their winter gear.

_“No_ snowball fights!” Kira called after her two oldest sons. “I’m not kidding, Alex.”

_“Mom,”_ Alex whined, shooting her a look. “Then what’s the point of going outside?”

“Hey, listen to your mother,” Scott interjected. “Last time you threw a snowball, you almost gave Nathan a concussion. No more until we work on controlling your powers more. If there are any snowball fights, I _will_ wolf out, and you definitely don’t want that.”

That seemed to be enough to sober up the boys, and they nodded before pulling the door open, whooping in delight at the snow falling from the sky.

“Keep an eye on your sister, okay?” Lydia asked Felicity, voice low. Felicity nodded, tugging a hat on over her strawberry blonde hair, still held back from her face in the french braid Lydia had done earlier.

“Come on, Emmy, let’s go play,” Felicity said, taking her sister’s hand and tugging her towards the door, Ava on her other side.

“I’m oldest, so I’m in charge!” Alex cried as they all raced out the door, Nolan and Nathan hot on his heels. Stiles groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

“You are _not_ in charge!” Scott called back after his son. He shook his head, lowering his voice before continuing. “He _just_ turned fourteen. How is already so power hungry?”

“He’s a teenage boy,” Kira said, shrugging. “And you know he’s not the one we have to worry about, anyway.” Stiles snorted in laughter, because Kira was right. Alex was a sweet kid, exactly like his mom, even if he was a teenager now. “It’s Nathan and Nolan that are going to make me lose sleep.”

“Seriously,” Lydia said, fixing her husband with a pointed look. “They are _exactly_ like you and Scott, Stiles. I think this is karmic payback from your parents for everything you did when you were kids.”

“As long as they’re not looking for dead bodies in the woods,” Stiles said, shrugging. He looked over at Scott, shaking his head. “God, we were _terrible,_ weren’t we?”

Scott laughed. “I want to say it was all your fault, but I know it wasn’t.”

A shriek sounded from outside the cabin, sounding suspiciously like Emilie. Stiles groaned, standing up. “We’re going to have to go stand on the porch and make sure they don’t seriously maim each other, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” Lydia agreed, nodding grimly.

“You guys can stay in here,” Stiles offered, tugging his boots on, handing Lydia hers. Scott shot him a skeptical look, Kira already standing.

“You sure?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded, shrugging on his coat.

“Yeah, we got it,” he said, meeting Lydia’s eyes. “You two stay warm.”

“If you’re sure,” Kira said, sitting back down, her face flooding with gratitude.

It _was_ beautiful outside, Stiles had to admit, even in the cold. The sky was a mix of inky blues and purples, the white snowflakes falling from above bright against the dark backdrop. The snow on the ground in front of the cabin shined, and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the pack of kids frolic through it, screaming in delight.

There was something about the snow that just made it feel like Christmas in a way it never did in California. It reminded him of when he would visit Lydia in Boston, back when she was at MIT— there was just a certain magic to the fresh snow that couldn’t be replicated.

Lydia stepped next to him, curling into his side, and Stiles immediately shifted, looping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, resting his head on top of her hat. She leaned back into his warmth, resting her hands on his linked arms.

“You have to move both your arms, Emmy!” Felicity instructed, sitting up to help her sister with her snow angel. “See, look at Ava.” Emilie laid back down in the snow, giggling as she moved her legs and arms in sync through the snow.

“It’s cold,” Lydia whispered, and Stiles laughed, tightening his hold around her.

“That might be because we’re in the mountains, literally surrounded by snow,” he replied, tilting his head so she could see him grinning. She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed, but her smile was affectionate, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek quickly.

“Hey!” Caleb called, his expression outraged, as Nolan scooped up a handful of snow, lobbing it right at the other boy, covering his hat and hair in white powder.

“Oh, god,” Lydia muttered, rolling her eyes, before raising her voice. “Nolan!” she snapped. “What did Aunt Kira say about throwing snowballs?”

“I didn’t!” Nolan said, eyes wide and innocent.

“Then what was that?” Stiles demanded, giving his son a very disapproving look. Nathan was sprawled out in the snow behind his best friend, absolutely _cackling._

“That wasn’t a snowball!” Nolan defended. “That was just a handful of snow! Aunt Kira didn’t say anything about that!”

“Yeah, that still counts,” Stiles said, squinting at Nolan.

“You do that one more time and you’re going right inside,” Lydia added.

“But I don’t even have werewolf powers!” he rebutted. “Why can’t I throw snowballs?”

“Because I said so,” Stiles said. “No throwing of snow, in any shape or form.” Nolan huffed, turning back to Nathan, allowing Caleb to run off to Alex.

“The thing that kills me is that technically, he’s right,” Stiles muttered to Lydia, shaking his head.

“I wonder where he gets that from,” Lydia teased, smirking at him. “Because that defense _definitely_ doesn’t sound anything like something you would say.”

“God, why did we ever think combining your brains and my levels of sarcasm would be a good idea?” Stiles asked, laughing. Lydia just smiled.

“Someday, they’re either going to rule the world, or destroy it.”

Stiles grinned, nodding his head in agreement before resting his chin on Lydia’s head again, taking advantage of one of the few moments where she _wasn’t_ wearing heels.

“It is pretty beautiful out here, isn’t it?” Lydia asked, surveying the mountains in front of them again.

“Mmm,” Stiles hummed in response, tightening his arms around her, pulling her in closer. “I haven’t seen it snow in forever.”

“Since Boston,” Lydia agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder. “It just makes everything feel more Christmassy. Which is dumb,” she added, twisting to meet his eyes. “It’s just precipitation. There shouldn’t be anything special about it.”

“We live in a world where werewolves are an actual thing,” Stiles told her. “I think something like Christmas magic is probably pretty plausible.”

Lydia smiled at him, small and affectionate, eyes shining in the light from the cabin behind them. “Well, in that case,” she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss him briefly, “Merry Christmas.”

Stiles smiled at his wife, tightening his arms around her. In front of them, their kids shrieked with glee, racing through the fresh snow on the ground. It felt sort of like a Christmas miracle, up here in the mountains with all the people in his life that he loved more than anything. Scott and Kira. Felicity, Nolan, Emmy, Scott and Kira’s kids. And _Lydia._ Always, Lydia.

Not for the first time, Stiles wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
